Bulk cobalt-molybdenum-sulfide based catalysts are very suitable for the production of alcohols, including mixed alcohols, from synthesis (CO+H2) gas. Synthesis gas can be produced conventionally from almost any carbonaceous material, meaning that bulk cobalt-molybdenum-sulfide based catalysts can facilitate more generally the conversion of carbonaceous material to useful alcohols such as, e.g., ethanol. Most catalyst synthesis routes are based on reactions using ammonium tetrathiomolybdate ((NH4)2MoS4) as a raw material and a sulfur source in the presence of hydrogen. Due to the air-sensitivity of the catalysts obtained, subsequent process steps like shaping and calcination need to be carried out under inert conditions. On a commercial scale, this poses a real challenge. Prior catalysts in this area also presented environmental concerns because of the starting materials employed.
A need thus persists for improved alcohol synthesis catalysts and improved processes for their production and use.